


Sol's 1st Birthday

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: My Little Sol [2]
Category: Book of Life (2014), Disney - All Media Types, Gravity Falls, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday, Cute, F/M, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: It's a special day and it's time for Sol's birthday
Series: My Little Sol [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164548
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Sol yawned and awakes to see her parents

"Surprise Sol!"

"Happy Birthday!"

Sol squealed in delight

After a shower, Sol wears a pink dress with a cute smiling sun. She has her brown hair in pigtails and light pink beaded hair ties.

Sol giggled

Carmen said "Aww aren't you a sweet little baby"

A black cat meowed and walked to Sol

"Did a cat walked on you"

Sol laughed

A black cat purrs 

Sol babbled

A black cat's ears went down

Sol giggled as she clapped her hands


	2. Chapter 2

Brittney Wong was angry as her arms folded

Brittney wears a light purple dress

Brittney said "Why can't I go to a party for teenagers?!"

"Oh no it's Sol's first birthday and you have to celebrate"

Brittney growled

The limo arrived at the apartment

Sol babbled

A afro puerto rican young woman gracefully does a backflip

Sol squealed

"Oh hi I'm Sol I've been practicing some gymnastics"

Sol clapped her hands as she laughed

But they hears a door bell

She opened the door revealing a angry Brittney

"Brittney Wong!"


End file.
